The Ways of the Mafia
by Whiteninja123
Summary: In which Reborn teaches the Vongola 10th Generation the basic skills of the Mafia. Unfortunately for Tsuna, something will always happen to him whether he like or not and it usually ends horribly, one way or another.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except for these numerous plot bunnies

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

* * *

When Tsuna first heard what Reborn had just said, his mouth gaped slightly as his brain had a temporary malfunction. Yamamato simply just laughed, apparently enjoying what will be install for him while he leaned back against the side of Tsuna's bed. Gokudera's brows furrowed, his eye twitched in disgust even though flush of red spread all over his cheeks almost as if he had a familiar sense of deja-vu resonating within his gut.

"R-Reborn," Tsuna eventually began, pronouncing his words with much clarity and confusion. "Did you said what I think you just said?"

Reborn sipped his coffee on his miniature couch, a very nonchalant attitude was clearly evident in his casual posture. "Don't make me repeat myself Dame-Tsuna. You and your guardians will be learning the basic set of skills that every mafioso should know. So I decided that your first lesson will be on charming the female population."

"E-Ehh?! But Reborn why do I have to learn to do that?" Tsuna protested, clearly on the brink of hysteria and it only grew worse as he kept rambling. "I could barely talk to a girl let alone seduce them. There's no way I can do something like that."

"Which is why I'm teaching you to do so and there's no way I will let a student of mine fail."

"But-But!"

"Don't worry Tsuna," Yamamoto reassured in all his optimism as his arms draped around Tsuna's neck. "This looks interesting and since it's the kid is teaching, I bet it will fun."

 _'Only you will think like that Yamamoto...'_ Tsuna thought to himself in defeat.

"Its okay Tenth," Gokudera began, his ruff tone seemed to be missing. A silent, ominous and generally calm had replaced it and it was surprising considering the situation they were in. "As much as I hate doing these perverted things, if Reborn-san suggested it then it must important for the future."

"G-Gokudera-kun?!"

"But do not worry Tenth!" A sudden burst of power and devotion shined brightly in Gokudera's soul as he clenched his fist into the sky. "As your right-hand man, I will not fail you!"

Tsuna simply blinked in response to Gokudera's drastic declaration and nodding away. "If you insist Gokudera-kun..."

"To start off, I will explain the basics," Reborrn explained. "Not every mafioso can attract people, To do so, you must have the right physical appearance and charisma to attract women. That doesn't mean you only have to be manly to seduce others; you can be equally as cute like Fuuta. If a mafioso were to charm, you will be able to either manipulate them to do your bidding or gain necessary information if you are undercover."

"Reborn?"

"What is it Tsuna?"

Tsuna choked on his words, a small blush was beginning to surface. His Hyper Intuition was convinced that whatever he was about to ask will surely make him regret it for a lifetime. "U-Um why exactly do you think that I would be capable charming others? I can understand Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto since they're both popular in class."

"That's because you're Primo's look-a-like." When Tsuna did a double-take, Reborn smirked. "There has been numerous files on Primo and all had stated that he was quite the lady-killer, even when it was unintentional. So I figured that since you highly resemble Vongola Primo, I'm certain that you will surely grow up into an exact carbon copy as your ancestor."

There was a brief moment of silence before Tsuna was as red as a tomato skin. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto winced at the sheer velocity emitting from their Tsuna's squeaky and cracked voice. It was the loudest and probably the most unmanly scream Tsuna has ever produced.

"Don't worry Tsuna," Reborn reassured. "You still have less than a decade left before you really look like Primo."

"T-That's not what I'm worried about! But more importantly, how are you so sure that I will really look like Primo?"

"I've seen photos in the future."

"N-No way..."

"It's alright Tenth, Reborn-san was just complimenting on your looks." Gokudera tried to reassure Tsuna. It did not help him whatsoever.

"You know," Yamamoto added, his arms crossed as he casually smiled at his thoughts. "When we were still in the future, I heard from Bianchi that Tsuna had already received a lot of marriage arrangement letters. So I bet the kid was right about you after all."

Gokudera gaped in response while Tsuna's eye twitched and had defied the impossible when his face was now redder than before. It was a matter of time before Tsuna knocked himself out from flattery. Tsuna was supposedly lucky when Reborn hopped off of his chair and whacked Tsuna in the head with a Leon-converted ruler. While Tsuna's head throbbed, he wondered if he had developed masochism after spending a year with Reborn when a feeling of gratitude had came instead of annoyance.

"As much as I like this conversation to continue, but I prefer if we don't waste anymore time. I decided to train the three of you for the time being before I train the rest of the guardians. After all, out of all the guardians, only three of you have the most potential; Yamamoto's popular status in Namimori Middle School as an athlete, Gokudera's delinquent attitude and Tsuna's eventual growth into manhood and as Primo's copy." Reborn smirked at the unappreciative pout from his flustered student.

"I want to see how each of you will seduce your victims. Tsuna will go first."

 _'Why am I going first?'_ Tsuna thought miserably as he stood up and took a step forward towards Reborn.

"You will using this." Reborn brought out a white cotton-filled dummy. There were several loosely sewed stitches around the arms and legs and Tsuna swore he saw multiple stab wounds and the creamed-color cotton that served as the flesh. Although it looked ordinary and mundane, it has a peculiar device attached to the chest. It was a semi-circled speed meter with a yellow arrow dividing two sections. On the top half was filled with vibrant red while the lower half was dull blue. The two sections has five symmetrical yellow lines evenly divided.

"This is the Vongola Seduction Meter. Be careful with it, the Varia wouldn't be happy if something were to happen to it."

 _'Why would the Varia even need this in the first place? Aren't they an assassination squad?!'_ Tsuna gaped silently as the Seduction Meter was shoved into his arms. The dummy was apparently heavier than it looked as it nearly managed to drag Tsuna upon the floor.

"I forgot to mention that the Seduction Meter weight more than the average person."

"T-Then how were you able to give this to me?! In fact, where did you even hide this thing in the first place?"

"That's because I'm the world's greatest hitman."

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"Tenth let me help you." Gokudera sat up and grabbed one end of the dummy.

Tsuna grunted and got the other end. "Thank you Gokudera-kun."

"No problem Tenth, it is my duty to do so."

Together they both heaved it towards Tsuna's designated destination. Step by step, they eventually set it down and positioned in a cross-legged position as it slouched forward. Tsuna slowly but surely sat in front of the Seduction Meter while the previous faint blush resurfaced into a much more visible one. It didn't help Tsuna's case when he was in the center of the his room.

"Good luck Tenth!" Gokudera then gave Tsuna an encouraging thumbs-up with a toothy grin.

"You can do it Tsuna." Yamamoto cheered on.

Tsuna only managed to let out a forced laughter in return.

* * *

To currently describe Tsuna's state of mind, it can only be summed up with one word and that would be: miserable.

For the past few days, Yamamoto, Gokudera and especially Tsuna had already went through countless lessons and rehearsals, courtesy of Reborn. It was at this point where Tsuna was positive that he caressed the exact same dummy's featureless face more times than he should be doing in his lifetime.

Tsuna recalled the infinite amount of times where he held numerous conversations with it like an actual person and he would later found himself questioning his current state of sanity. Of course, there were times Tsuna ran out of physical features to compliment on and he could hardly try to do the same with the mental ones.

Besides that, sometimes Tsuna wondered if Gokudera was actually more saner than he gave him credit for or if Yamamoto was actually insane since birth and it was just that Tsuna never noticed it until now. Just like Tsuna, Gokudera wasn't very fond of the idea of having a lesson reminiscent to Dr. Shamal's and the only difference between them was that his face contorts into different shapes of disgust and his smiles were more cracked than the people on drugs. Yamamoto on the other hand, seemed to have no qualms in seducing a lifeless doll. It was only yesterday where Yamamoto admitted to Tsuna that this 'game' from Reborn was the most fun he had in a while.

All in all, it was a couple of rather hectic days for Tsuna and he almost registered it into his daily routinely schedule. It wasn't by the end of today where Tsuna will find the king of all hectic days.

* * *

When Tsuna opened his bedroom door, he expected it to be empty and isolated from life. Instead he saw Chrome, hugging her legs with her bag in between by the side of his bed. For some reasons, Tsuna knew that whatever will happen soon will make him fear for his life. With all the welcoming aura he could muster, Tsuna was able to give Chrome a reassuring smile as he sat in front of her.

"Hi Chrome, is there something you need?"

"Boss," she greeted back. "The baby asked me to help Boss with his lesson."

"He did?" Tsuna was surprised that he could still hold his unwavering smile despite the dread that was in his gut.

"That's right." Tsuna barely had time to turn around before his face meet with a familiar kick in the face by the spartan tutor. Tsuna cried out before falling on his side while Chrome watched the whole thing passively.

"Reborn why can't you greet people like a normal person?" Tsuna messaged his aching face, a hint of annoyance was clearly evident.

"If I were to do that, then it will be boring."

"But that's a horrible reason!"

"Be quiet!" A hammer-shaped Leon was then used to whack Tsuna over the head. Tsuna cried out loud again, clutching onto his throbbing head with his trembling hands. "You should know better than to complain to me Tsuna."

Once Tsuna felt well enough to interact again without the interference of his headache, he slightly glanced over to Reborn with hesitation. "By the Reborn, why exactly is Chrome here anyway?"

"I thought you will be tired of practicing with the Vongola Seduction Meter by now, so I decided to ask Chrome to help you further in your charming skills."

"Wait you don't mean-"

"That's right." A sinister glint shined underneath Reborn's fedora as the tutor smiled at the obvious anxiousness and flustered cheeks expressed by Tsuna's face. "From now on, you will be practicing with real women. Since you need a training partner, I decided that this will be the perfect opportunity to introduce Chrome to the art of seduction and what better way to do so than to have the boss demonstrate it to his subordinate."

"EHH?! B-But there's no way I can do that to anyone let alone Chrome." Tsuna frantically waved his arms aimlessly, his face grew redder and redder by the second.

"Tsuna I didn't train you to simply have you flirt with a puppet. You will be doing it with Chrome whether you like it or not."

"No way..." In an instant, Tsuna's arms fell to side in defeat and his face still had an embarrassed blush. He then nervously glanced over to Chrome, who was silent throughout their entire conversation. "C-Chrome, are you really okay about all this? You know you don't have force yourself to do this."

"It's okay Boss," Chrome replied, seemed apparently nonchalant about the whole situation. "If I can help Boss, then I won't mind at all. The baby told me that this can help me become a better illusionist."

"Exactly." Reborn added. "By learning how to charm others, you can deceive and manipulate others. This will be an important skill for Chrome in the future since there may be a time where she need to disguise herself. But of course there will be other skills for her to learn too, but that's not relevant right now."

"W-When you say it like that, it does make sense in a way..." Tsuna admitted slowly, his arms crossed and his head tilted upwards in a pondering stance.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna." Reborn called out. "You better get started otherwise I'll shoot you." He then brought out his gun and aimed it at his student.

"HIIIEEEE! Okay I get it. Just don't shoot me."

Reborn lowered his gun and Tsuna let out a temporary sigh of relief before a large blush became visible on his cheeks. Tsuna swallowed hard, his hands were clammy and he soon developed an irregular breathing pattern. Even so, Tsuna gave Chrome a shaky smile which was meant to be encouraging. "I'll be starting soon if it's okay with you Chrome? You can stop me anytime I make you feel uncomfortable."

"Yes Boss."

Tsuna nodded back before he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to control his heart rate and the level of blushing he was currently capable of. Although Tsuna wanted to remain the same position, he knew his spartan tutor will not hesitate to fulfill his threat from earlier. For the next few seconds, Tsuna planned his way to charm Chrome. But before he made a move, Tsuna need to be absolutely sure that he suppress his inner turmoil and his flustered cheeks down to a minimum. Eventually, he started by opening his eyes and broke into a small yet gentle smile.

"Hello Chrome." Tsuna greeted, now thinking of a way to start a conversation. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine Boss." Chrome simply smiled back, although once Tsuna slowly analysed her smile, it was one filled with timidness and a faint hint of uncertainty. Sometimes Chrome would fidget under his gaze and she would hug her bag as if it was her only source of comfort. An uneasy feeling of guilt was evident within Tsuna and he wanted to reassure his Mist Guardian. It was great thing that he had a perfect topic in mind.

"So Chrome, how is your training with your illusions?"

Chrome seemed to have calmed down slightly once she thought for a moment. "It's alright. Mukuro-sama is teaching me a new technique but I haven't mastered it yet."

Tsuna smiled in response and in a brief moment, his current smile and his genuine one unconsciously merged as one. "That's great." Tsuna grinned without a thought, "I bet you will be able to master it in no time."

As an instantaneous response, the two teens flushed in red once they realized what Tsuna had said. Chrome was wide-eyed and her faint blush held nothing but surprise while Tsuna was simply embarrassed by his sudden slip-up. Mentally, Tsuna was punching himself in the face for saying so rash and bold when he was supposed to reassure her.

Tsuna was fortunate that Chrome looked happy and smiled back with silent gratitude. "Thank you Boss."

"I-It's fine Chrome." Tsuna quickly responded back. He told himself to calm down in an endless loop and was now trying to have desperate control over his own internal hysteria. Even after all that, Tsuna knew he still had rosy cheeks and his throat was slowly but surely choking on his stutters. Out of desperation, Tsuna decided he should compliment Chrome, which he thought would revive his self-control since it was one of the few things when it comes to charming a lady. "W-Well you are one of the best illusionist I've ever seen in my life."

Just like Tsuna from his first lesson, Chrome's red cheeks had reached an impossible heights when she blushed again. It seemed like Tsuna had overwhelmed her as she now had to look away, clutching her bag more tightly than before. Tsuna had a strong feeling that Chrome will barely have the willpower to even spare a glance to him without breaking down into a flustered and fidgety mess.

"Chrome are you okay?" Tsuna hesitantly asked out of concern, leaning slightly forward without realizing."We can stop if you like."

"I-I'm fine B-Boss." Chrome slowly said. "T-Thank you f-for your compliment. It means a lot to me."

It was at this moment where Tsuna made one of his biggest regret in life. Without realizing, Tsuna accidentally allowed his arm to brush pass Chrome's leg when he wanted to glance over to Reborn who was rather silent during the whole conversation. In response, Chrome squeaked and then exploded out an ominous cloud of mist. Slowly but steadily, the mist became thicker and Tsuna could barely see Chrome's figure behind it all.

"C-Chrome?" Tsuna called out. His eyes were wide and because of his primal instinct, he had to jump back in uncertainty. It wasn't long before he heard a familiar yet eerie laughter and what was once Chrome's silhouette was now replaced by a tall masculine figure.

 _'Mukuro?'_ Tsuna wondered as he squinted to get a closer look.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro laughed once more once the mist evaporated away. Unlike Chrome, Mukuro stood up high as his metallic trident glistened dangerously within his hand. "It's been a while Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun."

"M-Mukuro, what's going on?"

"It concerns me that my dear Chrome has been intimidated by your attempts to flirt with her." Mukuro's red eye shifted into the 'one' kanji, the Realm of Hell. It was at this point of time where Tsuna's Hyper Intuition was in high alert. "Unfortunately for you, I do not approve of such actions and I will enjoy punishing for your crimes."

In his fit of hysteria, Tsuna fumbled and backed away to a solid wall. "Wait Mukuro! I wasn't flirting with Chrome at all and besides, she said she wanted to help me."

"It seems like this will be the end of Tsuna's charming lesson for today." Reborn suddenly said, probably wanted to make himself known at the worst time possible. "Not bad Tsuna. One more move and I'm certain that you will have Chrome under your control."

"REBORN WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"

Whether Reborn simply wanted to screw with Tsuna's life or to satisfy his own personal level of amusement, Tsuna was convinced that he wanted to do both. However, Tsuna was certain about one thing: Reborn will be the death of him one day. Even so, Reborn without the care of thought of possibly sealing his student's faith, had simply smiled at Tsuna's horrified expense.

"Oya oya," Mukuro's face shadowed, his small sinister smile lit up the entirety of Tsuna's room in harsh dull contrast than usual. "I never thought you of all people can be this despicable. Do not worry Tsunayoshi-kun, for I will enjoy the melody of your screams."

"Well then, I guess I'll be going now." Reborn announced as he hopped over to the window frame and slide open the window.

"Wait a minute Reborn! You're not going to leave me are you?" Tsuna screamed, his hand clutched onto the wall like a distorted spider stance and his back held no room for air against the wall.

"I am."

"You're kidding? You can't just leave like this."

"I can and as a boss, you should be able to control your own subordinates." Leon then converted into green propeller with a umbrella like stick attached below, in which Reborn held it up high and lifted himself off the floor. "Ciao Ciao."

Tsuna watched in horrific despair as his tutor flew off and practically abandoned him with his bloodthirsty Guardian. Mukuro took a step forward and Tsuna in return leaned back to the point where friction no longer exist between the molecules of the wall and his back.

"Kufufufu Tsunayoshi-kun, you look out of shape. Perhaps you need a jog." Just in front of Mukuro's feet, an uncomfortable shape of a snapping turtle began to form.

Tsuna swallowed hard. His Hyper Intuition was giving him unwelcoming yet accurate hints of what was about to form. _'It's not Enzo is it?'_

Just as what Tsuna had predicted, an Enzo replica manifested within his room. Although it acted like a normal turtle in which it walked around aimlessly, Tsuna feared it severely for another reason. Mukuro chuckled and within his hands, he created a bucket of pure still water.

 _'Why is this happening to me?'_ Tsuna shrieked internally and had basically given up on the prosperity of escaping his psychotic guest.

"You should be Tsunayoshi-kun ready because I will promise you will not enjoy this." Mukuro advised as he poured out all of the water upon Enzo.

For the next few seconds, Enzo expanded into a colossal titan of a turtle and had already began his rampage towards his victim, Tsuna.

"If I were you, I should run away right about now."

"HIIIIIEEEEEE NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

I'm pretty sure some of you probably want to see Tsuna get physical with Chrome but really don't think Tsuna would really do something like that. And besides, I looked up several websites on how to charm a lady and they all never say anything about getting physical but rather have a really flirty conversation. So I think I did as much as I can on the whole charming business.

This little chapter was sorta like a relaxation fic for me to write. Because of that, this fic will probably not get updated for a long time since it is not one of my main priorities I wanted to complete. But I will update it but not as frequent.

Anyways, thank you for reading

Please Review and send in any criticism on anything really

Bye~


End file.
